mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1
| image = File:Stargate.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Benjer3 & ShadowAngel | link = BTSC threads | size = 9 Players (Small) | startdate = 5.7.14 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Nana7 #Araver #WakeUpDonnie #Barc #Boquise #Panther #Mewminator #TheMafiaCube #Segul | first = Araver & Panther | last = Donnie, Barc, Boq, Mew, Cube, Segul | mvp = Panther & Donnie | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Benjer3 & ShadowAngel based on Stargate SG-1 It began on May 7, 2014 and ended in a Goodie win in D2 (May 11). Game Mechanics Rules OOP: *trap > redirect > block > others, First Prime > Teal’c > O’Neill > Carter for same actions Shows in NP: *Killed hosts *RID kills *Successful saves *Jonas’s ODTG Cronus Mechanics: *Has a Greek account used only for BTSC (player advised to keep anonymous to avoid outing via concurrent activity). *Begins N1 in a random goodie’s account (not including Teal’c) and assumes their role. *He can speak freely in the game thread in this account, and can act and vote in place of the player. *The taken over player can look at the game thread via their main account, but will not have access to their Greek account and cannot post. *He should not send PMs. Ask questions and submit actions in BTSC. *Switching **He cannot take over Jaffa (Teal’c and First Prime) **His host switch can be blocked and redirected. If he is redirected to someone he can’t occupy, he does not switch. **He cannot perform any other actions. Notes: *Aliens are Cronus, Teal'c, First Prime, and Jonas. *On a night Cronus moves, Daniel’s and Frasier’s spies test positive for his old host, but not his new host (unless the new host would already test positive). *On a night that Cronus moves, targeting Cronus’ old host will give Carter a new ability, while targeting his new host will not (unless his new host is an alien). *If Cronus takes over Carter, she will gain a new ability only when Cronus moves to another host, assuming he keeps her alive. *If Jonas acts when Cronus switches hosts, Jonas becomes Cronus' new host. *In said situation, if Cronus chose to kill his previous host, both Cronus and Jonas die, but Cronus' previous host does not. Role Description Stargate Command *WinCon: Eliminate Cronus and his Jaffa #General George Hammond #*General of Stargate Command. Has great influence. Can prevent a player from getting lynched, but not the same player twice. The identity of the lynch target will not be revealed. #Colonel Jack O'Neill #*Leader of SG-1. Able to give a command to someone each night, excluding Hammond. (Redirect) #Daniel Jackson #*A brilliant archaeologist, with great insight into alien cultures. Can determine if someone is alien. #Captain Samantha Carter #*An incredible scientist and engineer. Able to manipulate alien technology for her own purposes. Because she was briefly a Goa’uld host, she has naquadah in her bloodstream and can detect it in others (tests positive for Cronus, First Prime, Teal’c, and past hosts). Each time she comes into contact with an alien (once per alien) she can add an action to her arsenal, randomly chosen from role spy (doesn’t detect Cronus), follow spy, save, RID lynch save (not the same player twice), block or redirect. She may only use one action per cycle, regardless of available options. None of her bonus actions can be used two cycles in a row. #Teal'c #*A swift and powerful Jaffa warrior, determined to put an end to the false gods that are the Goa'uld. Can incapacitate someone each night (Block). May also choose to undergo kel'no'reem, giving up his action in order to gain a boost of strength and morale and a choice of a 24 hour save (save from kill and lynch) or 24 hour trap (keep from acting that night and speaking the following day day, does not provide night or day immunity) the following night. #Doctor Frasier #*A distinguished medical doctor who has seen every bizarre and unearthly case imaginable. Can choose to save someone or examine them for a symbiote (can tell whether they are a Goa'uld/Jaffa or human). #Jonas Quinn #*An alien from the planet Langara. He has a tremendous sense of duty and will do anything to help his comrades. ODTG can choose to have all baddie actions redirected to himself. ---- Goa’uld: have BTSC, no NK *WinCon: Be in majority #Cronus #*Teal'c's former master, and the murderer of Teal'c's father. Spends the game residing in others. While residing in someone, he has complete control over their words and actions. Any night he can choose to switch hosts, and can choose to either kill his previous host or let them live. #First Prime to Cronus #*The greatest among the Cronus' Jaffa, and perfectly loyal to his god. Has the same abilities as Teal'c, without the 24-hour save. If Cronus is killed, he goes on a furious rampage, gaining a kill. He can choose to substitute this kill for two RID kills, but both must be correct for them to go through. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Jonas - Pi_ - Panther *Teal’c - Rho - Boquise *Jackson - Sigma - Barcallica *Frasier - Tau - WakeUpDonnie *Hammond - Upsilon - mewminator *O’Neill - Chi - TheMafiaCube *Carter - Psi - Segul Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 quick post D2 Story End of Game Roster #Cronus - Omicron - Araver - Killed N2 due to Jonas #Jonas - Pi_ - Panther - Sacrificed N2 #Teal’c - Rho - Boquise #Jackson - Sigma - Barcallica #Frasier - Tau - WakeUpDonnie #Hammond - Upsilon - mewminator #First Prime - Phi - _Nana7 - Lynched D2 #O’Neill - Chi - TheMafiaCube #Carter - Psi - Segul Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games